1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to control booting of a computer system depending on supportability of an extensible firmware interface (EFI).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer system performs a booting operation using a basic input/output system (BIOS). However, the conventional computer system does not provide variable setup values of a basic input/output system (BIOS) option to simultaneously support an operating system (OS) that supports an extensible firmware interface (EFI) via one BIOS and an OS that does not support an EFI.